prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC37
is the 37th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 426th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synposis As Reika was walking, she was noticing that every one was saying good morning and she was getting shy. Nao and Akane, along with Miyuki and Yayoi, came and were saying that she was a perfect as a student council president, than Candy used the Star Decor and made Reika with stars and than her friends clapped leaving Reika suprised, than she said to them that she wasn't going to enter and than her friends were freaked out. Than she said the reason, it was because the president leaded the student onto the right path. Meanwhile, Majorina, Wolfrun and Akaoni were see ing a movie about student presidents, and they liked it, all of them wanted to be and they decided to go on the race for student council president. After they went in school in their human forms, as the went, the girls were shocked after seeing them. Than Reika was okay with that, in the bathroom she listened to Wolf Runtaro as he said that he was going to get rid of homework which made the students smile, than Majo Rina came as she said she was going to let students eat sweets during class but than Akai Onikichi made the promis that people would bring manga books, while the girls were listening, Nao and Akane didn't like it, but Miyuki and Yayoi were amazed but than Nao said to now fall for their promises. While they were listening, Reika came and told tha t they weren't going to become presidents if they did promises like that, than she said she was going to run for president as her friends were really happy and suprised. Than it was a match, Yayoi did a drawing of Reika and than her friends were telling people to vote for her, than Wolf Runtaro was with papers and was saying that no homework and he threw them, and people were cheering about him than Majo Rina threw papers that said sweets everywhere, after Akai Onikichi came and said manga and games, after all this Reika was worried and said none of these, and than they were gone and the people also left, leaving them with no hope. In the roof with her friends, Reika was depresed be cause she was going to lose but her friends cheered her up, while going in home she played with arrow but she lost, than she was studying but still with the word right path. It was the day of the election and they had to talk while going to talk, Wolf Runtaro was saying no homework, than Majo Rina said sweets and than Akai Onokichi said manga and games everyone was cheering, than it was time for Reika to say she said about flowers and cleaning but no one liked it than, Majorina was bored and than she bumped with Akaoni and turned into their forms and went away leaving Wolf Runtaro alone and the cures knew who it was. Than Wolf Runtaro had othing to do and turned into his real form and summoned a Akanbe. The girls turned into cures. While fighting the Akanbe first attacked the 4 cures but not Cure Beauty and she was about to get hit from it, than the other cures were fighting and talking about things which are important for life and than Cure Beauty was attacking and pushed the Akanbe, than it was time for the cures to attack, they did Royal Rainbow Burst and the Akanbe was defeated but Wolfrun wasn't ready to go, he said he was going to stay and see who was going to win the election. It was time again to speak in front of the school's stud ents, Reika started talking about enviroment and kindness, watering plants was fun after that she was waiting for people to like it, a student was clapping and than everyone did than she started smiling, than the voting began after the voting, Wolf Runtaro was hoping he was but than, Reika became one and everyone was really happy. Trivia *Wolfurun, Majorina and Akaoni are shown in their human forms. *Reika becomes Student Council President for the first time. Gallery wall_smile_37_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 37 wallpaper Majorina.Human.jpg|Majorina in her human form. Wolfun.Human.jpg|Wolfrun in his human form. Akaoni.Human.PNG|Akaoni in his human form. Akanbe 37.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfurun/Wolf Runtaro *Akaoni/Akai Onokichi *Majorina/Majo Rina Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes